1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dialing method, and particularly to a dialing method that searches a phone listing such as a phone book, incoming call history, and dialing history data to retrieve phone numbers according to their partial patterns.
2. Description of the Related Art
With advances in mobile communications, various portable communication devices, such as satellite and mobile phones, have become daily necessities. Usually, the phone numbers for outgoing calls are either input directly or retrieved from a phone book, incoming call history, and dialing history data.
In mobile phone systems, a menu is provided from which to browse and select phone numbers. However, it is difficult to find the desired number and time spent searching is extended if the phone book contains many phone numbers.